


Wolfwife

by fractiousauthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Other, Transformation, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractiousauthor/pseuds/fractiousauthor
Summary: A now middle-aged man reflects on how he first met his wife, with whom he's now had several children, and who turns into a humanoid wolf-creature every full moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Person Fun: Helping your werewolf girlfriend with her first time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/706774) by @Flailmorpho_. 



We’re back! I follow the lines of my muscles in the mirror down to my genitals. It feels a bit weird to see a normal-sized penis hanging there. It’s certainly been a while. Eight children later, and I’m still fine. I shift back and forth and touch myself there lightly to reassure myself, before grabbing a towel and drying off from my shower. I’m still feeling a little exhausted and there are no children here for now. I sit down on the toilet lid for a moment. Closing my eyes, I sigh deeply, and remember how this mad ride began.

* * *

I think everyone starts out with a superficial relationship. At least, that’s certainly how it was with me and you at first. My second girlfriend. Small talk, shared interests, and one quick kiss. Like friends, but not really that close of friends yet. Friends that wanted to fuck each other. Or, at least, I hoped the feeling was mutual.  
In any case, that’s how I ended up at your doorstep one evening, wanting to be let in so I could get back the movie I’d lent you and chill a bit before going home.  
“You! It’s late…” One thing I like about you is your face. Even when you’re smiling or laughing it always has this serious, regal air to it.  
“Yeah, yeah, long day at work.” We just stand there looking at each other for a moment. You aren’t smiling or laughing now. “Aren’t you going to let me in?” Is it over already?  
Okay, so you could probably pick up on how insecure I was feeling. Really, I always had fun on our dates, but I was concerned that our relationship didn’t seem to be developing much. There were barriers there, and we didn’t seem to be growing past them.  
“Nnn… okay, you can come in for just a _minute_.” You swing the door wide and step back.  
“Are you busy?”  
“No, just…” you move your hands in a quick gesture, shooing me inside.  
I step in, and see that you’ve got something up on your TV. I think I was a bit jealous of your TV back then, to be honest. I’d never owned one of those _wide_ widescreens. “Ooh, what are you watching?”  
Your eyes light up, “ _Darkheart_ , it’s about… nngh…” you stop unexpectedly and grit your teeth, making me gape a bit. What’s eating you?  
“You’re here for the movie, right?” you ask.  
“Yeah, but…”  
“Just wait here.”  
I stand in your living room while you rush off down the hall toward your bedroom. Or, at least, I assume that’s what’s back past the bathroom. I occupy myself by considering what your bedroom might look like, and flattering myself that I might be invited there one day. A series of progressively louder crashes sounding like things being flung across a room interrupts my reverie.  
“Are you okay?” I call down the hallway. “I can come back later.”  
“N-no. It’s okay, I should give this back to you.” I hear your voice call back. The crashing sounds continue.  
After a few minutes, you emerge, face slightly flushed, carrying the DVD I lent you.  
I should know better, after the how the past few minutes have gone, but you look so cute, I ask you… “Did you like it?”  
“Yes!” there’s that smile, “My favorite was the part where Hyro…” your face suddenly falls as you stop talking.  
“Look” I say, “I’m sorry. Am I interrupting some sort of private time or something?”  
“No, no,” you say shaking your head. Then, suddenly, you glance around and quickly start to speak again, “Er… actually, yes, super-private time, definitely, time for you to go and not return until tomorrow!”  
“I mean, if something’s upsetting you, we could talk about it. That’s… that’s what good friends, even boyfriends and girlfriends do, right? Talk about the things that are upsetting them and helping each other out through them? I know that if…” I trail off as I realize you’re not really paying full attention to me, and keep glancing away past me. In retrospect, you were probably looking at the clock.  
“Look,” you say “I like you, but… Um… Uh… It’s… it’s like that time of the month for women, you know, the one where they need to be alone, or, uh… maybe?” you glance around frantically.  
Maybe?  
“Time.” you say in a strange dry voice, “Time to leave. Please?”  
I would, but you’re acting so strange I’m no longer sure I should. I gesture faintly at the door just to confirm.  
“Let’s–” you start, but that’s when you collapse into a hunch.  
I rush over, but you seem to be supporting yourself just fine. In fact, you’re standing taller than you were a moment ago. Your hair doesn’t fall back out of your face, because… it’s growing on your face. In fact, I see hair sprouting all over your body as there’s a loud tearing sound and your clothes fall unceremoniously to the ground in shreds. You’re… a lot larger. Looking up, I see a wolf standing upright, with piercing yellow eyes.  
“Is… is that still you?” I squeak.  
“Mmy clo-othss!” you say, looking down at the shreds. “Nyess, s’me.” I’m fixed by your yellow eyes again.  
“You- you’re a wolf! Are you… a werewolf?”  
You snort. “Nyess. Wirwulf.”  
We stare at each other for a few moments.  
“Talk’n… hard. Esplaain l-later.” I should have known, with how much you were having to flop your tongue around to speak. That can’t be comfortable or easy.  
After a few more moments, you sigh and fall into a crouch on all fours. You’re almost as tall like this as you were human. I’m still shocked, staring at your newly enormous and furry form. Soon, you start to sniff. Your wet nose twitches.  
I’m transfixed a few more moments by the unreality of it all. Then I notice some drool, dislodged by your laborious attempts to speak, drip from your jaw to a puddle on the ground. You’re still hunched over with your face turned to the ground near your paw– hand– things. I glance at the door. You did want me to leave, and this is awkward at best…  
“Ah, yeah, that’s right, you wanted me to leave, right? I’ll-”  
“Nno!” I’m surprised at the gruffness in your voice.  
We sit in silence a few more moments. A small, panicky part of me wonders whether I could even leave if you didn’t want me to. However, despite sharing the room with a mythical beast of obviously overwhelming strength, I feel illogically safe. You still seem like the same person, so I can trust you, right?  
“Nnaked.” you say as I’m still trying to figure out what to say next. Your eyes turn up and fix on me again. I’m still not used to their yellow. “Mmnaked, unaked too. Sstrip.”  
“Strip?”  
“Cloths. Off.” you growl, glaring at me.  
This doesn’t quite make sense, but something in your expression makes me want to go along instead of argue.  
“Of-of course. That makes sense. You’re naked, I- I should be naked too, it’s only fair.”  
I quickly strip off my clothes, feeling like an idiot. What’s my plan if I need to leave now? Streaking? Dumbass.  
The room is slightly cold, and unlike you, I don’t have any fur. That’s why this isn’t fair! Still, being appraised by your golden eyes is somewhat… warming.  
Suddenly you lean forward, bringing your nose to my crotch and taking a big sniff. Startled, I fall backwards onto my bare ass, looking up at a figure that now shadows me almost completely.  
“Nnoo.” you rumble, sitting back down. “Ssorryy. G-go!” Are you asking me to leave after all? I try to read your expression, but you’ve turned away.  
I eye my clothes, but… “Mm-monster.” you say more quietly, hunched away from me. Wow, that got heavy fast. I can’t imagine you’re talking about anything but yourself.  
“Hey, hey, no! I’m okay! You just surprised me, that’s all!” You turn your head and look at me questioningly. “It’s okay. I’m okay. It’s- we’re friends. It’s okay that you wanted to… sniff me.”  
You turn your head back away from me and take a deep breath, then let out a long, deep, earsplitting howl. Wow. Your neighbors are not going to be happy. Fortunately, your next howl is a lot quieter. Then there’s just the sound of air whistling through your nose. I almost ask, but you turn back to me and your eyes are moist. I guess that’s how werewolves cry…  
“O-okky? Rly.” you ask wetly.  
I nod. “Really-”  
You stand back on two legs, and I notice something standing out bright red against your fur. “Rly?” you ask again, hanging your hand-paw next to it.  
I stare for a moment. I didn’t notice before, because your sheath is covered in fur, but you definitely have a dick as a werewolf. It looks about normal size… proportionally.  
“Uhh… yeah.” I make a snap decision based on how I feel about you. “yeah, I mean, I trust you not to hurt me, so…” Damn, that’s some dick, it doesn’t look entirely human either. I’m not entirely sure how I feel about… that… but I do want to get closer to you and this seems like the way to do it.  
You move your head slowly to regard me completely with one eye, then the other. It’s not until later that I figure out that’s your way of rolling your eyes as a wolf. Then, with just a couple movements, you’re right next to me. You pick my ass up off the floor, rotating it out from under me so that I fall onto my hands. After you set me down on hands and knees, your arms slam down in front of me, and a moment later I feel something poking against my asshole. I’ve stuck a finger into my ass before, so I’m not entirely a virgin there, but I’m a bit worried about whether something your size will be able to fit. You growl, rubbing yourself all over my asshole, pressing in and out. Something sticks in, and it feels like a lot, but then it falls out and I realize it must have been just the tip. After a few moments, you give another short growl and shift. Your arms leave the ground and your dick starts to rub above my asshole, along the back of my asscrack. Your paw-hands come back down and gently pin my shoulders against the ground. Your dick starts moving faster and faster along my low back. The flesh feels warm and smooth and lumpy, though a little bit of hair from your sheath tickles my buttcheeks at the end of every stroke. You’re panting now, still moving frantically, and I begin to wonder if it’s possible I’ll get friction burns along my butt. Just as I’m beginning to be sure I will get friction burns you pause, pressing along my crack. Then something sprays across my back.  
It feels like someone just dumped an entire bottle of suntan lotion onto my upper back. It probably looks like that too, and I try to not to think about it too much. The cascade of sunscreen out of the bottle slows to a trickle and then stops, and your hand-paws leave my shoulders as you flop over to the side with an audible thump. I shiver, and almost have to seriously consider events when your arm appears in front of me and pulls me into your chest. I think I orgasm then, but can’t see. I’m surrounded by your warm fur and so comfortable that I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up you’re still spooning me from behind, your arm draped over me, but a lot thinner and less hairy. Morning light is coming in the windows. I shift, turning to my other side so I can see you. You’re smaller than me again. You look so peaceful, sleeping in the early light. I’m not sure how to feel about last night… I reach around and feel along my lower back and asscrack. Oh, yup, that’s a bit sensitive. Not nearly as bad as I thought it might be though. I guess it’s sort of like you were a big, untrained dog last night… that wanted to sniff my privates and hump me. You were just being friendly. I’m still gazing at you when you open your eyes. They’re no longer yellow, but you seem to have kept the same piercing gaze from last night.  
“You- You’re still here!” You sound surprised.  
“Yeah.” I’m not sure where you expected me to go.  
You prop yourself up on one arm. “I guess I owe you an explanation.” You explain the basics of the werewolf curse. Every month or so at moonrise, on the night of the full moon, you turn into an enormous wolf-person. It doesn’t matter if the night is cloudy or you can see the moon or not, that’s just Hollywood theatrics. You don’t have any overwhelming blood lust, but you do tend to be more instinctual. You don’t know if silver is harmful to you, and you don’t want to try it to see.  
“Well, but what about the curse? How do you get to be a werewolf?” I ask.  
“I… for most people, I assume it’s normally getting like, a bite or scratch from another werewolf? I don’t really know. For me, it’s hereditary.”  
You stop, and I just look at you for a few moments.  
“My father was a werewolf. I’d rather not talk about it. Hey, what’s that?”  
It looks like I have some morning wood. To my surprise, you lean over and place a hand lightly on my stomach, before looking back up at me.  
“Will you allow me? Least I can do after last night.”  
I nod, sighing as you grasp my cock in your other hand. My first girlfriend gave me a few handjobs before we broke up, and they felt good. After a few moments though, you still haven’t moved the hand grasping my dick, and I peer down to see you leaning over it with your mouth open. I feel a bit guilty, I hope it's not like you feel you have to do this after last night, but you look into it, so I don’t say anything as you lower your mouth, and… wow that feels good. It’s my first time getting a blowjob, and whether it’s the additional wetness or the softness of your mouth, it feels so much better than a handjob. I lose myself in the experience, coming back to myself after the high of orgasm to see you wiping away jism from your mouth.  
“You sure you don’t have any hunger for bodily fluids?” I joke.  
“Hah hah.” You roll your eyes. “Actually…” your stomach rumbles, “I do have an insatiable hunger for food right now though.”  
I realize I’m feeling peckish myself. “Me too…”  
We make pancakes together. It’s great.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear some screaming and yelling from outside the bathroom. Nothing too worrying, but I should probably leave and help out. Still, I’m on a roll here.

* * *

My ploy to get closer to you using your werewolf form works. It makes me feel a bit conniving, but our relationship gets far closer after that. Constant kissing, frequent hugs and makeouts… it’s the first consistent physical relationship I’ve been in. Probably yours too… you open up a bit about your previous boyfriends, apparently there are three other men out there who know your secret, all of whom ran away when they found out.  
After a few months, we start to get closer to one another, and occasionally do a bit more oral. One time, when I’m licking you out and you tense your thighs around me, I think for sure we’ll go all the way, but the moment passes with us ending up lying chest to chest. Your place is quite comfy, especially with the widescreen to watch, and I end up staying there more often than my own place, even though your room is messy. We never quite end up going all the way, and I don’t want to press it, just like I don’t want to bring up moving in. I don’t want you to feel like you owe me something for that one night. Besides, there’s still a night a month that you let me know ahead of time that I can’t stay, because you’ll be taking on that form. Every time, until...  
“Oh!”  
I turn away from the explosions on the screen to see you checking your phone, a surprised expression on your face. This new series is cheesy, but good. “Oh?”  
“Full moon tonight.”  
“Yeah?” The man on the screen thinks that his daughter, who we know is with the hacker from last episode, might be dead. It’s a heartwrenching moment.  
“Yeah.”  
Your dour expression startles me into realizing why the full moon is so significant. I clearly remember something pressing against my asshole, but cut the memory short. “Oh! Do you want me to leave?” I should leave, probably.  
“No, that’s… well, if you want to.”  
I kind of want to stay like this as long as possible. It feels cozy, and this series is just getting good.  
“I… I don’t know if it’ll be… less like last time, or…” you look kind of confused and worried. Are you guilty over what happened last time? It’s clearly not your fault. You start to blush, though, which causes me to blush too.  
“Oh! Oh yeah.” I should say something to diffuse this tension. “It’s okay, you were just getting to know me, right?”  
“Uh huh. Sure.” you give me this kind of sideways glance. I’m not quite sure what that’s supposed to mean.  
Speaking of meaning… “Oh, I meant to ask…” I stop talking for a moment, so that we don’t miss the line from the colonel’s daughter, there’s probably a better way to say this, but, “…why a dick?”  
You don’t reply for a moment. The daughter is probably the best character in the show so far. “It’s… it’s just like that for me, I guess. As far as I know, there’s… no correspondence between how you are as a human or wolf.”  
“Hmm.” It’s a lot to think about. Come to think of it, I don’t really know what the full deal with the werewolf thing is. It might be smart to learn more about it if we’re going to keep dating. Come to think of it, it’d probably be smart to leave before moonrise too. I check my phone. There’s two hours or so until then. Enough time to finish this episode, for sure.  
“Well, if you’re not leaving…” you shift yourself over and lean over onto me. I scoot you onto my lap and clasp my hands around your stomach, rubbing it gently as the end credits play. Maybe just one more episode before I go.

* * *

The colonel and his daughter team back up, but soon they’re being tracked by the network admin. At some point, my hands start rubbing fur instead of bare skin. When the daughter unexpectedly betrays her father at the crucial moment, I look down to see your expression, only to see that you’ve stopped both watching and being human at some point. Instead, your yellow eyes watch me over a long snout. The top of your head is pressed into my stomach. Your lower lip hangs down from the upper, revealing a gleaming glimpse of pointy-looking teeth. My hands tell me the same thing that they’ve been telling me all along, that I’ve been literally petting my girlfriend for the last 20-30 minutes, but now I realize the import of this. I freeze.  
This may have been a mistake. I immediately hear a low rumble. You’re growling. I reach back to start petting you again, but you roll over, shedding torn bits of clothes. I should have heard those rip, unless… it was during the gunfight scene? I feel your paw-hands on my chest as you stand up over me. You stare down at me, looking kind of pissed off and possibly… hungry?  
“Hah, ah, hah, you said you didn’t have any lust for blood?” I whisper. Not much I can do now if you were lying.  
You grunt. I feel the claws on your hand-paws as one pushes me from each side to face the end of the couch. One of your claws slides down and the other moves off me. I try to get up, but your claw is hooked on my pants. Your other claw comes back, wet… or, wait, are those your teeth? I peer back as your tear my pants and underwear off with your mouth and toss them aside, before placing your paw-hands back on top of me and pressing me back down to the couch.  
I’m not quite sure what to make of this. Am I werewolf food? The flank is the juiciest cut of meat, right? “H-Horrny” I hear you say, feeling the breath on my skin. Okay, I guess that’s another possible explanation for your behaviour.  
Your paw-hands slide down to my ass, and I feel something cold and wet poke into my buttcheeks. Oof, I guess that’s your nose, because now I feel your tongue probing around down there. It’s a lot larger than usual. Suddenly, you lick my asshole. Your tongue is a bit rough, and I can’t help but exhale sharply. It’s also long, so it takes what feels like several seconds to pass over my asshole. Then as soon as I’ve registered it leave, it’s back again. I’m breathing heavily now.  
How many licks? More than three, and I soon lose count. Eventually you stop. It takes me a while to realize, but there’s nothing against my asshole any more, and it’s burning slightly.  
“Ok-kay” you say thickly.  
I’m not quite sure if I should reply, but after a few moments of silence, I figure I should say something.  
“H- It’s H- actually a bit ticklish, when…”  
I don’t have time to finish my thought when your paw-hands push me back down to the couch, from my shoulders this time. I can feel you looming over me. Then, again, something smooth and wet, but warm this time, presses into my ass. You growl and push down on my shoulders, and pop into me from behind. Then it’s twice as big and a lot further in, and I guess that’s all of it. You go in and out a few times, growling and panting as I go from feeling that partial intrusion into my butthole to the feeling that my ass is completely filled. From there, your pumps only become faster and stronger, and I slowly begin to realize that that wasn’t all of it, there’s part of your dick that’s still not inside me, I’ve seen it before, and now I can feel it pressing against my asshole with each stroke. At first I’d thought it might be your torso pushing against me at the bottom of each stroke, but as it begins to press further and further, I realize that it’s your knot.  
Briefly, I consider trying to get you to stop. I’m not sure if my ass can take it. Is there a good way to get you to stop? Would you if I told you to? My train of thought is interrupted by a particularly powerful thrust that leaves me dizzy and my asshole tingling. After two more thrusts your whole dick pops, knot following and my asshole closing around it. You pull back and pull me with you. I’m a little worried on how much it will hurt coming out, but for now, having it in is actually a great sensation. The extra bit of length and width accentuate the feeling of the rest of your length, and now I no longer have to deal with the emptiness of the top of your strokes. Only the wiggles as you shift around inside me.  
You’re pulling back now. I was afraid of it hurting, but the pressure against my asshole is awesome. You let up for a few short tugs, and…   
“Sor-ry. Ssoorry!” you moan, “Is-isstuuck! Stu-uck!” You give it a few frantic tugs. “R-ruu-uined!”  
I hear more than a little howl in that voice, and immediately think of the neighbors.  
“Hey, hey, no, no.” I say. “This- this is normal, isn’t it?”  
“N-normmal?”  
“Yeah.” my time looking up animal dicks on the internet is about to pay off. I felt a little weird doing it, but it was for research. “It’s a knot, right? Like on… Like on a dog?” I don’t know how she’ll feel about being compared to a dog, but that’s the only reference point I have. “When… when dogs have sex, the extra bit on the dick gets stuck, it’s called ‘knotting’.” …and it may have a dedicated fetish community. Thank you internet. “Uh, in any case, it’s still fine after that, the… dogs seem to enjoy it at least.”  
“Knot-ting? Nn-not bad?” fortunately, I seem to have forestalled the howl.  
Wait, was that “knot bad” or “not bad”? “Uh, yeah, it’s okay.”  
“Ok-ky.” you say thickly, in a gravelly tone, and I feel some spit fall onto my back. Suddenly, you’re pulling back and forth inside me again, even though you’re not going anywhere. I’m already so squished against it, I can’t help but gasp. I try to work away, to give my asshole just a bit more room, but you’re faster, so all my wiggling does is make your dick hit different points inside me.  
“H- h- mmwwwwooo!” I say. I should ask you to stop, but I don’t want you to.  
I’m not sure how long I embarrass myself before I feel your dick twitch insider me. Having fluid flow into my ass feels weird… but not bad. I think back to last time and vaguely wonder how full my intestines are now. The part with your dick in it certainly feels a bit different as you shift around. You pull back a bit as if to pull if out, but it’s not going anywhere. You sit up, pulling me up with you with your hand-paws on my shoulders, and now we’re sitting together on the couch, literally attached at the hip.  
“Y-you” you say in that deep voice. “Yoou’rr so ppretty.” I blush. Really? “So nnice.” you say, as one of your paw-hands strokes my cheek, and the other reaches down between my legs. “Ggoood.” you say, as you begin to stroke my dick. The texture of your palm is rough and bumpy. I think I already came earlier, but I’m quite hard again.  
I feel my face burning. Somehow, even though you’re now giving me a handjob, this is even more embarrassing than having you fuck my ass. Now, you’re calling me pretty and good and stroking me with a hand-thing large enough to make me feel small. I cum, and it’s barely enough to wet your palm… and your dick is still inside me…  
“Ssquuishy.”  
Wait. Squishy?  
You sit up, and for a moment I think I’m suspended just from your cock, until your paw-hand reaches up and catches my shoulder again. Then I feel your breath on my other shoulder, and your jaws clamp down over it with a slight pain. Oh well, that’s it for me. At least I had some fun before I died.  
But you’re not eating me, instead, you’ve moved and are supporting yourself on all fours, keeping me pinned against you with your mouth. Oh. You’re just using your jaws to keep me in place… as your dick thrusts into me. You thrust in, and in, pulling back to my asshole but never out. As your strong thrusts drive directly into me, I think I feel your knot slipping further inside. It can’t be much, maybe a few fractions of a millimeter each thrust, but it makes the feeling of your cock more urgent… more, and more… I drift off until I feel your dick jump inside me, more fluid pumping from it, and quickly start to feel the increased volume as well. I feel like I’ve eaten a bit too much, and, looking down at my belly… I can’t quite tell, but is that bit of skin stretched? It looks like your claws have left a few angry red marks as well. I don’t have the best view, and I don’t have it for long, as you slump to the ground with me underneath.  
It feels like being covered by a large, heavy, furry blanket. “H- hey!” I object, but there’s no answer from you. After a moment I notice that your breathing is slow and rhythmic. I crane my neck until I can just barely see one of your eyes, and yup, it’s closed. I sigh and turn my focus to the persistent invader inside me and the oddly pleasant sensation of my bloated digestion. Suddenly, your paw-hand flies up and plants itself firmly on my chest. You’re still snoring softly, but now you’re also making tiny thrusts inside me. I think I start to moan, but there’s no one to hear.

* * *

I wake up without anything there. I turn over and look back at your relatively tiny form sleeping. I’m not sure whether I’m pleased or disappointed that we won’t have to try to pull your knot out of me, but it’s certainly better than waking up to some grotesque alternative, like your pussy stuffed into my ass. In any case, I wonder if… and no. As soon as I shift again, it’s clear to me that all your cum is still taking up most of my intestine. I should take an early trip to the restroom, and I’m about to when you begin to stir.  
You quickly sit up, regarding me with a smile. I smile too, until yours disappears.  
“Wait, did I… bite you?” you ask  
“Oh, yeah, uh, not that hard” I answer. “Barely pierced the skin.” I feel back for the bite mark, but can’t find it. Looking down at my shoulder, it’s gone. “See? It’s already healed!”  
“Hmm…” you stare at my shoulder pensively.  
“Was- was it good though?” I ask.  
This time, you grin. “Yes.” you say “Yes, it was good.”  
I grin back, then dash to the bathroom.


End file.
